I Can't Think Straight
by InsanityatBest
Summary: Audrey finds you stabbed by the killer.


I really should've stayed home.

You know it's kind of late to do that now.

You pace against the wet grass of the park waiting for any sign she's coming.

Why the hell she ask me to come if she isn't gonna show up?

You take out your phone again staring harder at it as if a glare could make Audrey show up.

A minute passes and you groan aggravated.

Disappointment and annoyance flares in your chest when you realize she's really not going.

I'm going home.

You start to stomp home your phone dings.

Fumbling, you bring up your text messages hoping it's Audrey.

Your heart stops.

Turn around.

It's an unknown number and fear creeps up your spine.

You feel your breathing quicken and start running.

I'm outta here.

The scariest sound follows

Footsteps.

You sprinted to the exit hoping if you made it far enough, you'd make it.

Wrong.

A bloodcurdling scream rips out of your throat when you're suddenly thrown to the ground.

You scramble out of the way shrieking and dry sobbing as the knife barely missing.

You feel the sting of it slicing your arms and palms.

Then it collides.

You freeze.

"Y/N! OH MY GOD! Y/N!"

He rises to his feet and makes a run for it disappearing from sight.

Feet dash across the concrete to where you are.

You don't notice.

Did I really-

You look down and see a knife sticking straight of your stomach.

I've been impaled.

An hysterical laugh escapes your throat.

Audrey's face is suddenly in yours.

You flinch groaning as the movement pulls your skin.

She leans over you hands shaking before appearing to calm down.

"Y/N, you're gonna be fine," her hands touch your face caressing it really before she grabs the hilt and tries to pull.

You scream at the burning and swing your arms trying to get her to stop.

It's the first time you've ever pulled away from her.

"Don't take it out!"

Audrey lets go at your screams almost falling over.

"I can bleed to death if you do."

This time your voice is almost a whisper sore from your screams.

She scoots closer to you raising your head until it rests on her thighs.

You hear the beeps as she calls 911 but everything seems too much now.

You feel out of it almost tired when her cold fingers touch your face.

"You can't go to sleep. Open your eyes."

Her voice is loud and urgent: almost pleading.

She's never sounded like that before.

You blearily open your eyes finding her face.

You try to focus seeing how worried she is.

It's hard.

It burns...

Audrey's never held you like this before.

"I know. I know," you feel her move your hair from your face doing everything to comfort her.

Everything becomes double and you hear vaguely hear someone yelling.

Everything goes black.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

You wake up in a white room with way too many bright lights.

Turn off the lights.

You squint trying to piece everything together.

Machines hum in the room each sound seemingly amplified and irritating.

Something soft and warm squeezes your hand.

You turn your head.

Audrey.

She sits by your side holding your hand like a lifeline leaning forward like she bed could catch her if she fell.

Black bangs barely hide her eyes.

She looks so tired and scared...

You squeeze her hand and flinch at Audrey's sudden movement.

Your eyes meet hers.

They're paralyzing making your heart jump into your throat.

Gulp.

The silence is almost painful full of words you don't want to say and curiosity on why she's here.

I can't stand this.

"There's something up in my nose and I think it's eating my boogies."

Did I say that?

Audrey laughs muttering "gross" under her breath.

Least the tension is gone.

"You kinda get stabbed earlier. It's supposed to help you breathe a little."

The humor in her voice dies and you sigh.

"What made you go there?"

You looked at the ceiling not saying a word.

"That's a lot of tiles."

Audrey exhales loudly.

Is it over?

Then her hand settles on your cheek almost gentle as it pulls you back down to her.

Your breathing stops at the feel of Audrey's skin.

"Y/N."

You bite your cheek at her tone but answer.

"I thought we were gonna talk..."

Audrey's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs in surprise.

"Seriously?"

You bite your tongue.

"I know I'm a dumbass okay?"

Picking at the loose threads of the hospital blanket, you avoid her eyes.

"Did the text say why?"

You blush but don't say a word.

"Come on. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"It won't make sense," you warn looking up freezing a little at seeing her face.

"Try me."

You bite your tongue but continue.

"I like you Audrey. As in I want you. I like your face. I like your smile. I like you."

Your voice seems almost too loud in the quiet room.

"Oh. "

You make a face.

Is that all you're gonna say?

"Yeah, " you pull away from her scooting away as far you can. "I can't think straight with you."

The next few moments feel torture until you feel a weight on the bed.

You turn to see what's going on and swallow hard.

Audrey smirks at your wide eyes and leans forward.

She brushes her lips against your yours.

Once.

Twice.

Each time Audrey pulls away slightly watching your reaction.

You can't take it.

On the third, you grip her shirt grinning at her smile as you stop her from liking away.

Each kiss almost burns making your heart thunder in your chest and your lungs ache to breathe.

A sound of protest escapes your throat when she pulls away.

"I can't think straight with you either. "

Her nose nudges yours and you forget about the nurses just around the door.

You can't think straight.


End file.
